


Выстрел

by Fotini, M_Vish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заднем сиденье кто-то мёртвый сидит...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выстрел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349374) by [InsaneTrollLogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic). 



> Фик переведен специально для игры Байки-8  
> Бета: Singh  
> Артер: Steasi

Странности начинаются по прошествии двух недель. Обычно они возникают, когда покупаешь у Бобби какой-нибудь уценённый хлам всего за десятую долю стоимости.

Неизвестно с чего вдруг подумалось, что старушка Импала станет исключением, тем более учитывая полное фиаско с тостером в прошлом месяце. 

Довольно сложно не заметить что-то необычное, когда, садясь в собственный автомобиль и настраивая зеркало заднего вида, ловишь в отражении силуэт на заднем сидении, но, обернувшись, никого там не обнаруживаешь. 

Проходит почти полсекунды в полнейшей тишине, прежде чем динамики магнитолы взрываются рёвом «Блэк Саббат». Сквозь музыку будто сочится странное статическое напряжение. Ты поворачиваешь голову, и взгляд цепляется за фигуру на пассажирском месте. Там сидит кто-то высокий, с взлохмаченными тёмными волосами.

Он непрозрачен, но мерцает как изображение со старой пленки. Он приподнимает бровь, косясь на радио:

— Ты в курсе, что у тебя тут ФЭГ*.

А после и то и другое пропадает.

— Мамочка, давай купим соль? — умоляет твой малыш, цепляясь за полки. — Соль, мамочка!

— Соль? — повторяешь ты тупо. — Зачем тебе соль?

— Так Сэмми говорит, — его голосок такой тихий, что ты едва слышишь слова.

Ты уже начинаешь волноваться за сына с таким богатым воображением.

— Сэм, да?

Он молчит, и ты покупаешь ему соль.

— Ты продал мне машину с призраками, Бобби.

Он пожимает плечами, не отрицая этого.

— Ты не спросила. Я не сказал. Ты знаешь правила.

— У меня двое сыновей, а на заднем сидении моей машины устроился покойник. И ещё один на пассажирском месте…

— Я не стану помогать тебе избавляться от них, — твёрдо говорит он. — Поверь, я никогда не поставил бы под угрозу безопасность твою или твоих мальцов,— на его лице появляется странное выражение. — Я выкуплю машину обратно, если хочешь.  
Ты не знаешь, что на это ответить, потому что — хоть ты и не хочешь признавать этого — ты слегка привязалась к этим двум призракам. Малыш действительно прикипел к старшему.

— Ты знаком с ними?

Бобби избегает встречаться с тобой взглядом.

— Они были моими друзьями.

И когда он пытается улыбнуться, тебе кажется, будто он разом постарел лет на двадцать, но стоит моргнуть — и все пропадает, а перед тобой снова тот же Бобби, которого ты знаешь.

— Они не заслуживали той смерти, которая их постигла.

— Мне жаль.

Он вздыхает и выпрямляется. На его подбородке алеет свежий порез, наполовину скрытый бородой.

— Если хочешь от них избавиться, посоли и сожги тела.

— Как их звали? — спрашиваешь ты, потому что спросить, где искать могилы — выше твоих сил.

— Береги себя, Мэриэнн, — говорит Бобби и отворачивается.

Это не ответ. Ты и не ожидала его.

Тебе кажется, что призраки — братья. Внешнего сходства между ними немного, но поведение указывает на то, что они выросли вместе.

Они постоянно ссорятся. Никаких физических потасовок, просто словесные перепалки, почти дружелюбные оскорбления на низких частотах. Это превращается во что-то обыденное. Даже успокаивает. Но ты не можешь отделаться от мысли, что через несколько лет твои мальчики станут такими же.

К тому же, ты успеваешь привыкнуть к призракам. А ты никогда не жаловала перемены.

— Почему вы здесь?

Ты задаешь этот вопрос каждый раз, стоит призракам появиться. Проходит два месяца, прежде чем ты получаешь ответ.

— Здесь мы умерли, — говорит тот, что моложе. В его голосе нет тоски, только предельная откровенность и немного неверия. — Автокатастрофа.

— Вечность на заднем сиденье, — произносит старший, качая головой. — Это последний раз, когда я позволил этому идиоту сесть за руль.

Тебя тревожит, насколько привычным становится присутствие призраков. С какой радостью твой старший сынишка забирается на заднее сидение и, широко распахнув глаза, увлеченно слушает до странного правдоподобные, несмотря на тематику, истории о демонах и монстрах, которые рассказывает ему призрак. Младший перестает плакать, как только оказывается в машине, а призрак постарше принимается бормотать слова песен, которых ты никогда не слышала, в то время как тот, что моложе, смотрит на него и смеется.

Если бы твой муж тоже мог их видеть, из вас получилась бы одна большая семья. Но у того есть особенность не замечать вещей, которые находятся прямо под его носом, да и оба привидения либо не могут, либо не желают общаться с ним.

На внутренней стороне крышки багажника ты находишь символ, которого не было ещё вчера. Звезда, заключенная в круг. Ты проводишь по ней пальцем, но она не размазывается. Призрак постарше смотрит на тебя сквозь заднее стекло машины. Его лицо мигает, как на скорой перемотке, и что-то до боли знакомое мелькает в нем, но ты никак не можешь уловить, что именно.

Ты открываешь багажник и почти сразу же захлопываешь его снова. Призрак усмехается тебе с заднего сиденья, и ты читаешь по его губам слова:

— Моя машина.

Ты ему веришь. Это уже не та машина, что была минуту назад. Гладкое чёрное покрытие потускнело и местами помято, один из задних габаритов разбит, а блеск в глазах призрака меркнет.

— Это моя машина, — вновь повторяет он. — Я здесь умер.

Ты закрываешь глаза и, тряхнув головой, пытаешься вернуться в реальность. 

Призраки — это одно, но, открыв багажник, обнаружить небольшой арсенал огнестрельного оружия и ножей — совершенно иное. Ты снова открываешь его, чтобы исследовать содержимое. Там всё, как раньше, ничего лишнего. Ты с облегчением вздыхаешь, а призрак исчезает из поля зрения. Твой взгляд натыкается на небольшой деревянный ящик. Ты трясущимися руками тянешься к нему и открываешь замок.

Внутри пистолет и второпях нацарапанное послание.

«Последний заряд».

Когда ты просыпаешься, у кровати стоит твой четырёхлетний сын, глядя на тебя во все глаза, чуть скрытые светлой челкой.

— В чём дело, милый? — тихонько спрашиваешь ты. — Уже поздно.

Он смотрит на тебя с приоткрытым ртом. В руках у него коробка соли. Тонкая струйка чистых белых кристаллов сыпется из уголка.

— Сэмми говорит, что придёт что-то плохое.

— Ясно, — ты поднимаешься с кровати и приседаешь рядом с ним. — Когда он это сказал?

Соль бесшумно струится вниз, засыпая его ножки.

— В машине.

Ты чуть улыбаешься.

— Думаю, я бы заметила, если бы Сэмми заговорил.

Он переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Не наш Сэмми. Взрослый. Который в машине.

По спине пробегают мурашки, и ты ласково придерживаешь его за плечи.

— Что он сказал, Дин?

Часы на стене останавливаются. В коридоре мерцает свет.

— Оно сделает тебе очень больно. Я хочу попробовать его остановить... Другой говорит, соль помогает, — он кусает губы и на мгновение кажется настолько серьёзным, что ты совсем его не узнаешь.

Но тут ты всё понимаешь.

Осознание обрушивается на тебя так мощно и резко, что ты чувствуешь, как воздух покидает лёгкие, потому что в тот момент ты смотришь на маленького мальчика перед собой и видишь мёртвого человека на заднем сиденье, и знаешь, что оба они — это Дин.

Потом ты моргаешь и перед тобой опять четырёхлетка, сжимающий дрожащими ручками коробку с солью, словно это спасательный круг. В радионяне раздаются потрескивания.

— Где твой папа?

— Спит.

— Мне нужно пойти проверить Сэмми.

Ты встаёшь, и тебя обдает холодным воздухом. Интересно, что заставило тебя надеть сорочку осенью? Ты никогда не замечала этого раньше, но есть нечто жертвенное в белой ночной рубашке. Ты видишь в дверях лицо — призрак с пассажирского сиденья смотрит на тебя. Ваши взгляды встречаются, и он кивает в сторону шкафа.  
Подчиняясь негласной команде, ноги сами несут тебя к шкафу, и ты снимаешь пистолет с верхней полки. Призрак — боже, Сэмми! — грустно улыбается. Дин дёргает тебя за рукав.

— Мама, что случилось?

— Всё будет хорошо, Дин, — говоришь ему и очень хочешь сама в это верить. — Просто останься здесь.

Расстояние до комнаты Сэма в тысячу раз длиннее, чем обычно, а в животе сворачивается странное необъяснимое чувство.

Кто-то тёмной тенью нависает над кроваткой Сэма, кто-то, похожий на Джона (разумеется, это Джон).

— Джон? — ты надеешься, что твой голос не дрогнул.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет мужчина.

Взрослый Дин тоже тут, стоит, прислонившись к стене.

— Это не он, — из его рта сочится кровь.— Ты должна мне поверить.

Тень оборачивается, и ты видишь блеск незнакомых жёлтых глаз.

Вскинув пистолет, ты жмёшь на курок.

_______________________________  
*ФЭГ - феномен «электронного голоса» - записи на магнитофонную ленту голосов и звуков «ниоткуда».


End file.
